Grandpa Leo?
by MusicaGrant
Summary: Leo finds out he has a granddaugter and great grandchildren from his life before he became a whitelighter. First Fanfic. Please be kind. Cannot wait to read the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Charmed or their characters with the exception of Christine, Allyson, and Charles.

Leo gets the surprise of his life. A granddaughter and great-grandchildren? First fanfic. Please be kind and review.

Leo ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hi honey," he said when he spotted Piper at the stove. "What are you making?"

Piper looked up and wiped a stray hair from her forehead. "Um, I am making Chicken Primavera, homemade garlic bread, and a crisp green salad." She motioned around to the simmering pots, colanders, bowls, bread maker, and various spices. "It's just been demon fighting, faking deaths, demon fighting, taking on Billie, demon fighting, new identities, demon fighting, going back to our true identities, demon fighting, being a wife and mother, demon fighting. I am finally getting back into the kitchen to cook something other than potions. I miss that."

Leo gave his wife a bright smile. "Did you forget to mention, demon fighting?" He ducked a flying dish towel. "Piper, you can cook anytime you want to! I really miss your cooking," he said leaning towards Piper with a sexy little grin.

Both turned around to see Wyatt orb into the kitchen. "Mommy! Daddy! Dinner!" he yelled pointing the stuff cooking. "Chris and me hungry, Mommy."

Leo picked up Wyatt and smiled. "Chris too, huh. Hungry for Mommy's cooking?" Wyatt nodded with a sly smile. "Oh really? Since when does your baby brother eat chicken?" Leo asked tickling him.

Wyatt laughed and squirmed in his daddy's arms. "I don't know why," Piper began, "but, Leo, have you ever thought of the grandchildren we are going to have someday from our boys? I mean, someday you and I will be Grandma and Grandpa."

"Yeah, I have thought about it. I think it will be great! We can spoil our grandchildren and give them back!" Leo laughed.

"I have the cutest little outfit for Chris for Halloween!" Phoebe gushed as she breezed into the kitchen. "Wow! Piper cooking again! Are you sick?" Phoebe asked, laughing.

"Hahaha Sis! What outfit?" Piper asked.

Phoebe whipped a little outfit out from around her back. It was a duck suit. With a fluffy tale and everything.

"OH!" Piper squealed. "It is so adorable! Leo, go get Chris and bring him down here and get Wyatt's costume too, please."

Leo left to go back upstairs.

An hour later Paige and Billie came strolling in the front door. "We come bearing Halloween candy!" Paige called out.

"Among other things!" Billie said with a smile carrying in other packages.

"Among other things?" asked Phoebe as she came in holding Chris.

"Well, we saw this new shop and we thought we would stop in and see what they got," Said Billie.

"I see," said Piper with Wyatt and Leo. "From what I see you did more than stop and see what they got." Piper nodded towards the packages.

"Well," began Paige with her quirky grin. "What can we say, we saw what they got and we decided to splurge. Oh! The kids look great!"

Wyatt was dressed as Dalmatian puppy and Chris in his duck outfit. "Woof! Woof! Woof!" barked Wyatt.

Everyone laughed. Leo held up the camera. "Time for pictures!"

Two hours later Leo, Piper, and the kids came back in from Trick-Or-Treating. "They were a smashing success!" said Piper. "Everyone on the block thought they were so cute they got extra candy!"

"Ooooo! The more for us!" cried Billie and Paige.

"Well, we have had a lot of Trick-Or-Treaters tonight," began Phoebe. "A lot of families with younger children have moved in the neighborhood." She held up the nearly empty candy bowl.

Leo took the kids upstairs for their baths and bedtime. Paige and Billie went into the attic to study more. Phoebe and Piper sat on the couch talking about old time Halloween's. Laughing and some of the antics they tried pulling on Prue and Grams.

Half an hour later Leo came downstairs reporting the kids had their baths and were zonked out in bed. The doorbell rang as Leo was crossing the hallway. "I'll get it," he called out.

Leo opens the door and looked down to see two children. A boy about nine or ten dressed as a zombie and a girl about six or seven dressed as Sleeping Beauty. "Trick-Or-Treat!" they called out.

Leo grinned. "Wow! What great costumes. They look homemade."

"Thank you! That is because it is homemade." Their mother said with a smile.

Leo looked up and saw their mother. Then it seemed as if time went still. Not like Piper freezing time but just stood still. His mouth dropped open. The woman gasped. The shocked looked mirrored Leo's.

"Grandpa?" the woman managed to whisper before she fainted on the porch.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the review! I am glad you like it so far. Here is chapter two.

"Mommy!" the kids cried out.

Leo came out of it and scooped the woman up in his arms. "It's going to be okay kids," he said as he carried her into the living room and gently laid her down on the couch.

"Leo, who is that?" Piper asked. "What happened to her? Hi kids, mommy is going to be okay."

Leo kept looking at the woman lying on the couch. _What is going on? How can she look so much like her? Grandpa? _All sort of things were running through his mind.

"LEO!" Piper called out. "Earth to Leo!"

"What?" Leo asked. He finally realized she was in the room. Leo looked at the children. "What is your mommy's name?"

"Christine" said the little boy.

_Christine! Christine! No, it's just a coincidence. It's got to be just a coincidence. _"Wow, that's a pretty name." he said.

"She's named after our great-grandmother," said the little girl.

_Coincidence, major coincidence!_

"Leo, what happened?" Piper asked again.

"I don't know, Piper" Leo started. "she just fainted on the doorstep."

"And she called him Grandpa," said the little girl.

Piper looked at Leo with surprise. "Grandpa?"

Leo looked bewildered.

Just then Billie, Phoebe, and Paige came in the room.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Billie.

Phoebe and Paige just looked from Piper to Leo to the woman on the couch to the kids to Billie and then to each other. "Um, hey kids! What's your names?" Paige asked.

"I'm…"the little girl started before her brother nudged her with his elbow.

"Our mother told us we shouldn't talk to strangers." He said looking pointedly at his sister.

"Well, that is an excellent rule," Paige started, "but in this case I think it would be a good idea to introduce each other. Here, I'll start. I am Paige, these are my sisters Phoebe and Piper. This is our cousin Billie and that is Leo, Piper's husband. And you are?"

The children looked at each other and the little girl nudged her brother they way he nudged her. They kept looking at each other for a full minute. Finally they broke eye contact and the boy said, "I am Charles and this is my sister Allyson."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to Paige Halliwell-Matthews for teaching me how to create the chapters. I really appreciate that.

Sorry for the wait for the newest chapter. I have been one busy lady!

I do not own Charmed w/the exception of Charles, Allyson, and Christine.

Here you go:

"Well Charlie and Allie, it's nice to meet you!" Paige said.

"I do not mean to be rude but our names are Charles and Allyson," began Charles, "not Charlie and Allie. Our mother taught us that it is rude to call people by nicknames unless they ask or are given leave to do so."

The conscious adults looked at each other in surprise. Phoebe leaned towards Billie. "How old is this kid? Nine or forty-nine?" Billie just shrugged.

"I..I'm sorry," stammered Paige.

Just then there was a groan coming from the couch. Everyone looked at Christine who started stirring. Piper whispered to Leo, "Maybe you should stand back out of her view for now." Leo nodded and backed off.

"Hi there," Piper smiled at Christine who's eyes were fluttering open. "Just take it easy and stay laying down. You fainted on our doorstep."

"Oh! Um, I'm so sorry. The man at the door….he..he..gosh, he looked exactly like my grandfather." Christine stammered out. "My children! Where are my children?"

"Here mommy!" cried Allyson. The kids ran to their mother's side. "Mommy, you gonna be okay?"

"Sure she is sweetie!" Piper said soothingly.

Christine sat up slowing on the couch and accepted a glass of water Phoebe offered her. She took a sip, set down the glass on the table next to the couch and gathered Charles and Allyson closer to her. She looked around and caught site of Leo trying to fade into the background. She paled again but didn't faint this time.

"Why didn't I orb upstairs or something?" Leo thought. "Yeah and have the kids faint too at the site of that. That would be really good."

"Hi, I'm Leo," he greeted, "Piper's husband."

Christine shook her head a little dazed and confused. "Leo? Leo? That was my grandfather's name, too."

This time it was Leo's turn to pale again and look a little dazed and confused. "No wait," he thought, "this is not possible. Too many coincidences. I need to sit down." Leo sat down on the easy chair. "Wow, what a coincidence!" Leo managed to say, feeling very foolish at the moment.

Piper looked at her husband with her "What's with you" look. Billie, Paige, and Phoebe looked between each other a little worried. The children looked at everyone with an "ADULTS!" look.

"I'm so sorry." Christine apologized. "I know it is impossible for you to be my grandfather. I mean you are around my age. How can _you_ be my grandfather, right? I am not crazy and I can prove it. I have a picture of my grandfather in my wallet. Allyson, Charles, do you see my purse anywhere?"

"Here it is, Mom." Charles spotted the purse under the coffee table. He picked it up and handed it to her.

Christine rummaged around her purse till she found her wallet. She pulled it and found the picture and pulled out an old, yellowed with age photograph. She handed the picture to Leo first who starred at it for a full ten minutes before Billie snatched it out of his hands. She slowly handed the picture to Phoebe whose lips formed an O. She handed the picture to Paige who raised her eyebrows and handed the picture to Piper.

Piper started at the picture. It was a very old, yellowed with age picture of…..HER HUSBAND! She slowly looked up at the now and present Leo.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews! I just want to say that I am sorry it took so long to write the next chapter of Grandpa Leo?. It has been a long couple of months.

I do not own Charmed w/ the exception of Charles, Allyson, and Christine.

Note To answer a question that was posed to me: Yes, we all know that Leo and his first wife never had any children together, but, who's to say that Leo was the "Angel" he is now before he got married? 

"I..I..I..I," stammered Piper. "I..I..I.."

"For Heaven's Sake, Piper!" cried Phoebe. "Give Leo the picture!"

Piper slowly handed the pictures to Leo, her face white as a sheet. Leo took the picture from Piper and began to study it. He paled almost as much as Piper. He was looking at a picture of himself when he was only seventeen years old. "Dear Goddess!" he thought to himself. "Christine is the granddaughter of my Christine and me. Charles and Allyson are my great-grandchildren! Think, Leo, think. What am I going to say?"

He looked at Piper and then at Christine and back to Piper. "Wow, this is amazing!" was all he can manage.

"Leo! Isn't that a picture of your grandpa?" Paige piped in. She gave her "go along with this" look.

"Grandpa!" Christine sputtered out. "Leo is your grandpa, too?"

Leo looked at Christine, then to Piper, and then to Paige who raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips together.

"Ye..ye…yesssssss," Leo finally managed to get out. "This is all so, so, so…"

"I know," breathed Christine and Piper together. They glanced at each other.

"So, I suppose this makes you and us cousins." Charles said.

Everyone glanced at the children, everyone forgetting they were there for a moment.

"Cousins!" the sisters thought. It's perfect.

"Cousins!" Leo thought. "Great!"

"So, your grandpa is my grandpa," Christine started out.

"Mom, I believe we have established this." Allyson said.

Billie, Paige, and Phoebe stared, wide eyed at the youngster. Piper was too preoccupied with the thought that Leo had a child with someone else. He never told her about another child. Of course, maybe he never knew. "No!" Piper thought. "This is Leo! Of course he would never had…could he?"

"Allyson!" Christine said sharply. "Your tongue has gotten away with you again, young lady."

Allyson looked down at her feet. "Sorry Mommy."

Phoebe looked around. "Umm, Leo, could I see the picture again?"

Leo handed the photo to Phoebe. She took it in her hand and got that familiar feeling.

PREMONTION

_Leo and a woman that looks like she could be Christine's twin in each other's arms, kissing. He picks the woman up and carries her to bed. Leo gently lays her down on the sheets and slowly begins to undress her._

END PREMONTION

I hope you all like this new chapter. I can't wait to see the reviews! Pleas review!


	5. Chapter 5

_I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Being a full time mom and_

_having a full time job takes a lot out of me. I am sure most of you understand._

_The next chapter of Grandpa Leo?_

_I do not own Charmed._

"Pheebs?" Paige began. "You okay, hon? Why don't we go into the kitchen for a glass of water."

"Umm, good idea, Paige." Phoebe said. "I'm sorry Christine, I have the Hiccup hiccups." She handed the photo back to Christine.

"Please go and take care of that. Don't worry about me." Christine said with a smile as she took to photo.

Phoebe and Paige turned and walked into the kitchen. Phoebe put her hands on the counter and looked out the window. Paige walked up next to Phoebe with a concerned look on her face.

"Okay, Pheebs! Spill the beans." Paige said.

Phoebe turned her head and looked at Paige. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. She couldn't get over the fact that she just saw Leo, her brother-in-law, the father of her two favorite nephews; start to make love to another woman other than Piper. Of course she knew that he had a life before he died. He was married before he died. He had to have had sex before. But to see it….

"Phoebe!" Paige exclaimed. "What is it?" Paige gave her sister her most impatient look.

Phoebe put one hand into the air, turns around from the counter and walked over to the island countertop. While doing this she said, "Paige, you will not believe what I saw." She put her hand down on her hip and turned to look at her sister, leaning against the counter. "I just saw Leo start to make love to a woman that looks like Christine."

Paige's eyes opened as wide as saucers. Her pout lips formed an "O". "No way! Our Leo? Piper's Leo?"

"Yes, our Leo, Piper's Leo," Phoebe said. "What are we going to tell Piper? I mean, it is obvious that Leo is a relation to Christine and the kids but do you think she already suspects how related Leo is to them?"

"Pheebs! This is Piper we are talking about. You know she is not stupid. Of course she suspects! What do you think! God, Pheebs! What are we going to tell Piper?" Paige knew she was ranting but she was shocked. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let the breath out slowly. "Okay, I am good again. What exactly did you see?"

Phoebe closed her eyes. "I saw Leo kissing a woman who looked like Christine or her twin. Then I saw Leo pick the woman up and carry her to the bed. He put her on the bed gently and began to undress her." She opened her eyes to see Piper in the doorway. "Oh no, no, no, no."

Paige turned to see Piper behind her. Piper had a shocked look on her face.

"WHAT!" Piper exclaimed.

"Well, I guess we don't have to find a way to tell her." Paige said uncomfortably.

The Charmed One's gave each other three way glances.

_I hope you liked this next installation to Grandpa Leo. Please review! I love them!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**_

"Oh-oh…Never mind on how we are going to tell Piper!" exclaimed Paige.

"Pi-pi-piper," Phoebe stuttered. "It's going to be okay."

Piper covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes still very wide. She walked fully into the kitchen her eyes darting back and fourth between her sisters. Paige and Phoebe looked between each other and back at Piper, concern in their eyes.

"Leo is a grandfather. No! A great-grandfather!" Piper exclaimed between her hands. Then she gasped. "Oh my…I'm a great-grandmother! You, you are great-aunts!"

"Only by marriage, sweetie." Paige said in a soothing tone.

"Yeah, Piper, only by marriage. Because if we were by blood, then we would be like, ummm, really really old." Phoebe said.

"Yeah! We not really, really old, Piper. We are young and vibrate and…" Paige started to say before Piper cut her off.

"Oh knock it off you two! You are not making me feeling any better about this!"

"Sorry!" the two sisters said in unison.

_**Meanwhile in the living room**_

"So, Christine, how long have you lived in San Francisco?" Billie asked, trying to break the silence.

Christine looked up surprised. She realized that she and Leo have been staring at each other. "Oh! We just moved her two months ago."

"Yes, our mother got transferred here and dragged us along." Charles said in a grumpy tone.

"Charlie, not now please." Christine said. She looked up at Leo and Billie. "The kids didn't want to move from their only home they have ever known. The friends they've had since babyhood. I really didn't want to move myself but this job opportunity just fell into my lap. Almost like magic."

Leo and Billie looked at each other knowingly.

"Mommy! We are missing trick-or-treating!" Allyson wined.

"I'll take the kids." Billie offered. "They will be safe with me. I know this area really well."

"Oh! Well, I don't know." Christine started as she looked at her children's anxious faces. "Well, I suppose just for a little bit. Be back in thirty minutes, okay?"

"Sure! No problem. Let's go kids!" Billie said with a smile.

The children didn't have to be told twice. They grabbed their buckets and were out the front door with Billie within thirty seconds! Christine smiled slightly and shook her head. Leo watched his great-grandchildren run out the door. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He looked back at Christine. God! How she looked just like his Christine.

A noise came over the baby monitor. Chris had woken up.

"Does someone here have a baby?" Christine asked.

"Yes, Piper and I have two children. Will you excuse me for a moment so I can go grab my youngest?"

"Sure! Of course, I cannot wait to meet my newest baby cousin!" Christine said trying to be humorous.

Leo smiled and ran up the stairs. He walked quickly into Wyatt and Chris's room. Wyatt was still asleep. Leo picked up Chris quickly and changed his diaper. He walked down the stairs to Christine.

"This is Chris." Leo said with a smile.

"Well, hello Chris! It is nice to meet you!" Christine said with a warm smile. "He's beautiful Leo."

At that moment their was a swirl of blue and white sparkles as Wyatt, who obviously woke up from his nap, appeared in front of Christine.

"AAAAHHHHAAAAHHAAHAAHAHAAHHHH!" Christine screamed and then fainted again.


	7. Chapter 7

The Charmed One's jumped with a started when they heard the scream. The girls took a quick look between them and ran back in the living room. They were started to find Leo standing with Chris in his arms, Wyatt standing in front of him and all three boys looking down (or looking even in Wyatt's case) at the couch. The girls quickly walked over and looked down to find Christine lying on her back on the couch in a dead faint.

"Leo! What happened?" Piper asked.

"Wyatt happened," Leo began, "he just orbed in from his nap." The girls looked aghast. "Hey, at least she landed on a soft couch this time." Leo tried to smile in an attempt at humor.

"What do you mean, 'Wyatt orbed in'?" asked Phoebe raising her hands and making quotation marks with her fingers. "Christine saw him?" Leo could only nod.

"Whoa, heavy." Paige said while nodding in agreement to her own statement. The others just rolled their eyes at that. "Well you could always dust her with that memory stuff, Leo."

"No! I will not do that to my own flesh and blood." Leo cried out. "Whoa, did I just say that? Whoa, heavy."

"You've been spending too much time with Paige, dear." Piper said.

Christine moaned slightly and began to rouse. Her eyes fluttered open and looked around. She jumped up to a sitting position and looked frantically around. "What happened?" She looked down at Wyatt and her eyes widened even more at the memory before her faint. "Oh my God! Did what I believe happen really happen?"

"Ummm…What do you believe happened, Christine?" asked Paige as innocently as she could.

"That child," she began pointing to Wyatt, "just appeared out of thin air in these twinkling lights!"

Phoebe chuckled. "What? Now Wyatt is Houdini?" she chuckled again very nervously. "Can you imagine Piper? Your son just appeared out of now where."

"What? OH yeah, Houdini!" Piper chuckled. "Rrrriiiigggghhhhttttt."

Christine glared at the sisters. "I know what I saw. I saw that little boy," she started pointing at Wyatt, "appear out of thin air with twinkling lights! I am NOT crazy!" Then she looked wildly around the room and it's occupants. Christine took a deep breath and sat down on the couch again. "I am not crazy." She said again in a more calm tone.

"Of course you're not crazy, Christine," Piper said softly as she sat down next to her, "You're just stressed out with the big move, Halloween, and finding a man that looks uncannily like your Great Grandfather. Who would be stressed out in your situation?" Piper took her hand and patted it softly.

Christine looked at Piper and said as calmly as possible, "I am not stressed out enough to be seeing things, Piper. I know what I saw but I cannot explain how I saw it." She looked around the room again. "Halloween," she murmured. "I get it," Christine said in a louder tone, "Halloween! It's Halloween so you guys have some sort of trick or something, right?" She smiled a bright smile. "YES! That is it, it's a trick done with mirrors and lights and what ever it is people use to pull tricks like this!" Christine laughed with delight at figuring out what was going on.

The other looked at each other in amazement and started laughing with her.

"You caught us!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"You figured it out!" Paige exclaimed.

"Way to go!" Leo exclaimed.

Piper looked at Christine and said, "Wow."

"Now, you have to tell me how you did it. " Christine said.

Everyone looked at each other and said in unison, "Ummmm….."


End file.
